N'hrive (Neverwinter in elvish)
by Chansity
Summary: When the great king of Neverwinter, Delani and her brother Celendir make a path for themselves to keep their kingdom from falling into the new darkness. While Delani leads her brother to Galadriel for guidance she cannot look over her kingdom alone. A mem
1. Death of Ryldor

The King Ryldor lay in the mists of coming death. In the open walls of his kingdom he lay on his silken bed, his blood made patterns on the silver, gentle fabric, with the help of an Orc sword. He was severely wounded in the battle of Belilmarith the war of the Elves and Orcs. He had been stabbed in the shoulder and his side. With only a few moments of life before him, his beloved Queen, Tythiel, sat by his side holding his cold hand, watching his eyes study every detail in her fair face. She whispered words of love and promise into his ear. But the blackness of death put an endless curse of knowing and loss upon her shoulders.  
  
His body shook with endless pain with each breath he took. Teldor the healer for the royal family stood by his side as well. He watched with sadness to see an old friend suffer so much pain. He dared not to prolong his dear friends life for Ryldor's wounds were deep, and filled with the cold darkness of evil.  
  
King Ryldor looked up to his dear heart. "What will become of my children, my kingdom? How can Celendir rule when he has not been properly taught?" He clenched his eyes shut and trembled, he tightened his grasp around Tythiel's gentle hand. Tythiel smiled at her dying king, she bent down close to his face. She placed her other hand on his handsome face, which was painted in dried blood. At her touch Ryldor opened his eyes to look upon her. She looked at him lovingly. Her eyes green as pine, numbed his pain into love, but not even her love could keep the pain away for long.  
  
Tythiel looked into his eyes which were no longer so blue, and his hair didn't seem as golden. Life was leaving him and she knew. Tythiel's heart felt like it dissolving, like Ryldor's life was. For he was her heart, her soul.  
  
"Celendir is wise in healing, and is strong minded," Ryldor shut his eyes once more and shook his head, as if to doubt himself. A blonde strand fell in front of Ryldor's eyes, she wiped it away in a graceful swift. She started to tremble, tears welling themselves in her eyes, looking for escape among her fair cheeks, " and Delani is strong, what a warrior you have raised! True hearts filled with such bravery hold the fate of Elves in their hands. They will not let this kingdom fall, neither shall I." She looked up and spoke over her shoulder, "Morion!" A young blonde elf stepped forward from the shadows of the corner. He nodded to her, ready to obey any of her wishes," go fetch my children. Quickly!" They elf nodded to her and fled the room.  
  
"Hold on Ryldor, please." She bent her head down to his face, and kissed his brow. Moments later Morion returned.  
  
"Queen Tythiel, I have brought to you only your daughter, your son was not found yet." He looked behind the door and nodded. A young elf-maiden appeared, cloaked in pine green. She looked her mother, only not so fully into adulthood; light brown hair that fell upon her poised shoulders, and eyes the color of an emerald. She looked upon the bed of the dying king. Her eyes were sore with helplessness. She ran to her mother's side and sank to her feet. Then laid a tender hand on her mothers lap like a babe wishing hope from her elder.  
  
"Sut an*?" her voice was young and silky. She looked up at her mother, and then her dying king, her dying father.  
  
"Amin n' sinta*." They spoke in elvish. They exchanged a few more words, and then sat in silence. Delani raised herself , her eyes fixated on her father. She walked across the moonlit room to the other side of her father's bed. He saw her bow down before him, she folded her hands in prayer. He took his index finger and placed it under her chin to lift her face up. He looked into her eyes, the beauty of her made him sigh deeply.  
  
"Ah Lirimaer, your face gives me peace." The tears that had formed in her eyes, made them sparkle. He moved his hand across her cheek and stroked it softly. She quickly took her fathers hand in hers, and bent her head down and kissed it tendrly. "Child do not weep. You have to be strong for the challenges that you will soon face after my death."  
  
"You will then have to face them with me. You shall be well in a matter of days…" She trembled. The tears fell so softly upon her cheeks, as if they were making a perfect portrayal upon her face. Ryldor once more took his hand and stroked her fair face.  
  
"We both know my time here is growing thin. After my death I ask of you to take Celendir to Galadriel she will tutor him. The King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, will come to make sure the path of my Kingdom runs smoothly until Celendir returns." He started to cough, Delani jumped, and grabbed his hand once more. She looked at her mother who only sat looking at her husband. Ryldor tightened his grip around Delani's hands. His breath became short and raspy.  
  
"No, no, father please, not…not now," her voice cracked. She kissed his hand. "Please don't leave now. Not when your kingdom has great need of you. Teldor! Can't you do something?" Teldor stepped out of the shadows. He only bowed his head and shook it.  
  
"The wounds are to deep. If I prolonged his life anymore it was cause him much pain. Please understand Princess, his time is here."  
  
"No!" She screamed, she looked back at her father, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. His body started to shake. A small cry came from Tythiel. She had her hands to her face, she rocked herself back and forth. Teldor came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort. " No father… please don't leave me, please." She trembled, the tears fell rapidly upon her face. Ryldor's shaking did not stop. Delani could not stand to watch the pain he was going through. Her body shook as well. She placed her head to his hands and felt his trembling go through her. She cried continuously until suddenly, the shaking stopped. She looked up. Ryldor's eyes were closed, and his breathing ended. He had died, he had passed to the other side.  
  
"No," Delani whispered, she raised herself up, her fathers dead hands still in hers, she bent over and kissed his brow. She rested her head upon his chest. The rhythm of his heartbeat was gone, she spirit of him was no longer in this body. She clenched her teeth trying not to cry out. The cry grew in her throat, its pressure gagged her painfully. She finally let it out in a gasp for air. She fell to her knees once more. "What grace has been given to me?" She let go of her father's hand.  
  
She was silent after that, she leaned her head unto the bed and sat there, listening to her mothers cry, and Teldor saying a payer of passing of the dead King. When Teldor had finished she had heard him whisper,  
  
"Goodbye dear friend." 


	2. Arrival

I didn't make this clear sorry. The characters Tythiel, Ryldor, Teldor, Delani, and Celendir I got from the name generator, so I do not own them. Neither do I own the fellowship character*I won't say his name or it will ruin the surprise* or Thranduil, or Galadriel.  
  
Teldor stood outside of the Neverwinter gates. He took in a deep breath. It had been four days since the passing of the King. The whole kingdom was in mourning, a dark cloud had fallen upon the kingdom. The elves called it the "Mourning Cloud." It fell upon a kingdom when ever a royal member or a truly loved one had passed to the other side. It blocked out the sun, making the day look blue, and the wind grow cold.  
  
Teldor was waiting for the arrival of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He was to see that the Kingdom ran smoothly until Celendir received his guidance from Galadreil.  
  
The wind blew across Teldors face and tangled his dark hair. He heard footsteps behind him, Teldor turned around to see a guard come down with a silver lantern, it was quite hard to see well under a mourning cloud. The wind blew and trees performed a rustling sound that soothed tensed nerves. Dead leaves danced gracefully across the dirt road. Teldor sensed that Thranduil was near.  
  
"My Lady, the King of Mirkwood has not yet arrived." Teldor turned around to see Delani on the gates steps. She was wrapped in a cloak, with the hood over her head. Even under the mourning cloud her hazel eyes sparkled, but they had such sadness in them. It was almost painful to look into her.  
  
"Thank you Naldur." She said to the elf-guard who held the lanter. She walked down the steps with her red gown flowing with the wind. Naldur started to follow her, raising the lantern high above her so that she may see. She turned to him and signaled for him to stop. She smiled slightly towards him, it was a soft smile. Naldur bowed his head, and rested the lamp down. Delani walked towards Teldor, who had then turned himself around. Delani went up to his side, not turning her head towards him, but looking straight ahead.  
  
"My Lady, you should go inside, I am sure your mother is in need of you. King Thranduil will certainly understand you not being here for greeting." A sigh came from Delani.  
  
"I must for fill my duty as being Princess of Neverwinter, and for that I will be here for King Thranduil's arrival. I fear though..." they quickly turned their heads to the sound of horses. The wind blew harder. A group of elves came galloping around the bend. They looked invincible upon their horses. Thranduil sat proudly upon a black horse. He slowed his horse to a halt infront of Delani and Teldor.  
  
Thranduil was a handsome elf, much like Delani's father; handsome, long blonde hair, blue eyes that could be seen through the thickest mist. Thranduil was in his traveling clothes, he was simple, never worrying about presenting himself in his royal wardrobe to friends.  
  
"My friends!" He cried out at he dismounted. Delani came forward to him, and bowed.  
  
"Neverwinter welcomes you King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Your arrival has been greatly received by the people of my Kingdom." She did not raise her head. She felt a brush of a hand under her hood. The hand went down her cheek and under her chin.  
  
"What is this? What lady stands before me, with no tears, no trembles, no cries for her father, all just to show a proper front?" Thranduil lifted her head. Delani trembled, and tears begin to form in her eyes. She looked at him and said.  
  
"When am I allowed to show such tears?" She smiled a weak smile, which turned quickly into a trembling chin. Thranduil looked at her quite seriously and whispered to her.  
  
"They show when ever need be. Come her child." He gathered her up into his arms. Delani did not hesitate, she clung to him, then buried her head into his cloak and let out a sob.  
  
"They show when ever need be." He whispered once more into her ear.  
  
Later on...  
  
Celendir sat on the throne in his chamber. He sat with his eyebrows slanted down ward, as if he was in deep thought. The Mourning Cloud wind swept through the glassless window and brushed Celendirs hansome face. The cold wind brought the ghost of his father into his mind.  
  
Celendir hadn't shed any tears, for he was still in a state of shock.  
  
`How can someone disappear so quickly?' he thought. He looked around his chamber. Mountains of books, and scriptures flooded the tables and corners of his room. Candles lay about, all burnt down to the wick from endless nights of studying. On the walls were paintings of his family. Each member had their own individual painting.  
  
Celendir's father was the first picture. He wore his pine green tunic, brown hunting pants. He had his bow and arrows slung over his shoulder. In the background lay a forest. Every leaf on every tree was so painfully detailed, you would think you could reach out and pluck the leaves from the very branch.  
  
The next picture was of himself. Celendir stood in a dark blue tunic with olive pants, his blonde hair flowed over his shoulders, and his eyes were a piercing blue. He held a scroll in his left hand, and the kingdom of Neverwinter was painted in the background.  
  
The third picture was of his mother, Queen Tythiel. She wore a red gown, trimmed in white lace at the cuffs of her hands, and neckline. Her dark hair was up in elvish fashion. She had her right hand clasped around a silver pendant that hung around her vanilla colored skin. Behind her stood a statue of a goddess.  
  
The last painting was of Celendirs younger sister, Delani. Delani had upon herself a mustard, sun colored gown. Her light acorn hair lay upon her poised shoulders. Her fingers were curled around a long sword at her side. Behind her was part of a forest, and a fountain.  
  
The detail was so real in each of the paintings; the determanation in the kings eyes, the ruffles in Tythiels gown, the way the sun highlighted their faces, and the grip of Delani's sword.  
  
"How could someone disappear so suddenly?" Celendir said to himself this time aloud. It was only a few days ago that his father was alive. His laughter and charm lit up every room, the look of love in his mothers eyes whenever she saw his father. The days when Celendir looked out the window to see his father practicing Delani's fighting skills.  
  
Celendir closed his eyes and sighed. It was only a few days ago when his father walked in and announced that her was riding into battle. The Orcs were pressing hard against the Gates of Islair. Islair needed his aid, and Ryldor gave his sword to them. Celendir remembered how Delani pleaded to let him ride forth into battle by his side. But Ryldor refused, although Delani did not give up. She fell to her knees and cried out, "Let me fight the darkness! Let me!" Ryldor only gathered her in his arms. But Delanis just pushed away and flew.  
  
In his battle clothes, Ryldor kissed Tytheil goodbye, and wrapped Celendir in an embrace. Then he left, only to come back and die.  
  
Celendir opened his eyes back up. He noticed that the candle he had lit had burned out. Footsteps echoed in the hallway. The two large carved oak doors opened slowly. A slender figure stepped in swiftly.  
  
"Why do you not have a fire burning? It will bring warmth into this room." The figure walked over to the stone carved fire place, that lay below the paintings. The fireplace had been carved into a tree vine, arching up and across. The shadowy figure placed a log into the pit, it mumbled a word in elvish. The second the word was said, flames of fire swept over the log.  
  
The light of the fire lit up the face of the figure, taking away the mask of darkness and revealing the face of Delani. 


	3. A Choice

"Dear friends, when I first heard of King Ryldors death, my heart shattered. It's very hard for me to see his family in such pain. I grew up with him as a friend, fighting with him in many battles. We went through everything together, falling in love, seeing each other wed, raise children, and become Kings of our land. But now I look and he is nowhere to be found... and I carry that heavily in my heart. I would do anything... anything, just to spend one more day by his side, to see his friendly face." King Thranduil was standing up at the edge dinner table, making a speech about the dead king. Many guests had arrived to pay their respects to King Ryldor's family. Aragorn's son Virion came in place for his father. Aragorn was ill in his Kingdom of Gondor. Elves from Lothlorien, served as messengers from Lady Galadriel. A few dwarves from Moria were there.  
  
Delani sat and griped the sides of her chair trying not to cry out. She wanted to scream, run, and ride into battle to avenge her fathers death, but her mother reminded her it was a time of mourning, not killing nor hatred towards her fathers enemies. She looked across the table to see Perion, one of her old friends. Perion was a man, mortal blood ran through his veins. His light brown hair always fell in pieces in front of his brown eyes. Delani knew Perion since he was born. He was raised by his mother and father in Gondor. Seeing that she had lived for 3,000 years at that time was fully grown, she watched Perion become a young boy, to a young man.  
  
Perion was sitting up straight in his chair, listening to King Thranduil. He seemed to be very much interested to what the King of Mirkwood was saying. Delani tried to get into the speech, but with so much going through her mind it was to hard to listen.  
  
Thranduil had finished his speech and everyone sat up to walk around the room and socialize. Delani quickly raised herself from her seat and left the room. She walked out and down a hallway, which were lit with torches. She opened a door that opened up to a balcony that viewed all of Neverwinter.  
  
Delani walked out on to the balcony, she rested her hands upon the rail and looked out over her kingdom. Candles and lanterns seemed to be lit in every window. She breathed deep, the wind from Mourning Cloud picked up, and brushed her body, this time for some reason it soothed her. She closed her eyes, and rolled her head. She enjoyed the silence, the peace. She had hated standing there, welcoming guests. They came up, bowed and said how sorry they felt for her and her family with the passing of her father. She loathed it.  
  
Arms quickly wrapped around her waist. Delani gasped at the sudden embrace. The warmth from the arms enclosed around her stomach. She knew at once who it was.  
  
"I didn't even hear you sneak up." She said with a small smile curling upon her lips. She turned around to face Celendir.  
  
"As your brother I am supposed to," he said with a smile. He looked at Delani, she was growing so fast, almost a full maiden. His smile left his play full gaze, his eyes turned into a look of concern, "What is wrong Delani? You've been floating around like a ghost." Delani turned away from him, and placed her elbows on the rail of the balcony and looked out over Neverwinter.  
  
"We have no father, that is what." She said flatly. Celendir then realizing that was stupid question. But that was not what he meant. He leaned on the rail along side his sister, and turned his face to look at her.  
  
"Yes that is one reason. But you know something, you know what's going to happen don't you?" He said pressing her to answer him. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes showed pain, she didn't feel that it was her right to tell him about the journey they were about to face. "You know something don't you? Tell me... Delani in all that is good tell me!" She hesitated, she was afraid to say what was to happen, for fear he would not take the route that father had told Delani he had to take. Celendir did not take commands easily from elves younger than him. Delani knew that getting him to go to Lothlorien.  
  
"Indeed she knows something." The both turned around, to find Thranduil standing before them.  
  
"What is it with everyone sneaking up on each other all time?" Delani huffed, then turned around again. Thranduoil walked up to Celendir. He sighed and started the long process of coaxing Celendir to take this journey that lay before him.  
  
"When your father lay on his death bed," Celendir tilted his head to the side and winced at the sound of that. Thranduil stopped, and then continued, " he had told your sister that she was to take you to Lothlorien, to Lady Galadriel. She will give you guidance, and tutoring of being king. I was sent here to see through it that this journey happens, and that while you were away I would watch over Neverwinter." Celendir became enraged at this. He turned to Delani and griped her shoulder.  
  
"Delani tell me this is not true!" She did not look at him, she looked down from the balcony where they were above trees. She wish she would've fallen off the balcony at that point. "Delani, I don't need Galadriel's guidance, I need you, mother and Neverwinter. I am king now aren't I?" He heard Thranduils voice.  
  
"Yes in tradition you are King, but believe me when I say, if you see Galadriel you will be more at ease when she tutors you." Delani looked up at her brother, stubborn he was, she knew he would do it, but he would not give in easily. She saw that in his eyes.  
  
"Celendir, please, don't make this hard. Father requested it, do this for him. He shall be in peace if you just do this for him." She spoke forcefully towards him. Celendir stepped back a little, from shock of his sister's tone of voice. He felt lightheaded, a tingling sensation eroused in the tips of his fingers. His body started to sway. He couldn't control himself. He felt his body start to fall. Before Delani could catch him, Thranduil had his hands under the young King's shoulders. Celendir felt his eyes close. Thranduil laid Celendir on the stone floor.  
  
It was the oddest feeling Celendir ever experienced. It was as if something passed through him. He had felt a certain presence within him, it seemed to have soothed him. Thranduil had looked up to where he was sitting next to Celendir, he felt a presence as well, but of what he could not name.  
  
Celendir felt a warmth of a small hand upon his cheek. His eyes slowly opened only to find Delani staring down at him. She smiled.  
  
"Will you take this journey Celendir?" She said. Celendir thought for a moment. His chest heaved a heavy sigh. He grabbed Delani's hand.  
  
"Yes... I will. You are assured to accompany me?"  
  
"Yes it is assured. That and a group of our elf guards, and I believe Perion will join us as well... we will protect you." She said.  
  
"That brings me to one more thing. My son will also accompany you on this journey." Thranduil spoke softly. He rested a hand on Celendirs head.  
  
"You mean Legolas?" Celendir's heart leapt. Legolas was a child hood friend of his. They had grown up together just like Thranduil and Ryldor. When ever Legolas was not in Mirkwood or on a journey, he was always at Neverwinter with Celendir.  
  
He remembered how Legolas made him play Orcs and Elves with him. Legolas played rough, so he would always end up giving Celendir a black eyes or twisted ankle. But Celendir thought nothing of it, he being an elf always healed easily and was up and about the next day ready to take on Legolas's fighting game. Legolas grew into a warrior, going on many journeys and fighting battles. Celendir gave up his sword fighting days for the study of healing, and wisdome. Learning nature for what is was and what is could do.  
  
Through centuries their friendship was close. They rode off into the woods together, hunted, and went courting with other elf maidens. Sadly, Legolas left for the Council at Elrond, that's where he joined the fellowship. He had not seen his old friend since then.  
  
"Yes that very one." Thranduil said with a chuckle. "Come on boy, get to your feet. Celendir raised himself off the floor. Delani started to brush off the dirt on his tunic.  
  
"Does mother know this yet?" He asked her. She looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yes she does."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Two days from now." She wrapped herself around his arm. Thranduil led the way out to the hall way, and the two elves who held the fate of Neverwinter in their virgin hands. 


	4. Seeing his face again

* Well a certain someone shows up in this one. You may think there is romance "blooming"*hint hint* but there isn't quite yet*  
  
"Celendir! Celendir!" An elf pushed through the crowd of guests in the dining room. It was Morion. The elf almost fell on trying to get to him. Celendir caught the shaken elf in his arms and helped him to his feet. Delani who was across the room, made her way over to the commotion. She knew that this elf guard usually stood guard at night in front of the gates that opened up to Neverwinter. The crowd of guests also made their way to Celendir and Morion.  
  
"Celendir, there is news of some shades of darkness coming near Neverwinter." Morion continued, his chest heaving up and down from running. It must have been raining outside, for his dark hair was wet and messed. " We have our forces all around the kingdom, we are collecting more of our guards to patrol the outskirts of the city." Delani needed to hear only this. She took her leave quietly through the concerned crowd of guests. She went to the nearest door, then looked around to make sure that Thranduil or Celendir were looking for her, she could see the weren't, Celendir was still gripping Morion's shoulders, and Thranduil was standing by Celendir's side. With that, she fled the room.  
  
"Now Morion, have you heard anything else?" Celendir asked the jumpy elf. He gripped Morion's shoulders trying to balance him. `He had to have run for miles.' Celendir thought to himself, for elves did not tire so easily. Thranduil stood by the Celendir's side. He looked about the room then looking for Delani.  
  
"Celendir, where is your sister?" He said to him. The young king let go of Morion, he was the first to realize it.  
  
"She is off to her post." He said. Delani had a post behind the city. She went there and stood guard whenever there was news of Orcs, or other evil doings near Neverwinter.  
  
In Delani's chamber...  
  
Delani stood in front of the silver mirror. She finished pulling her acorn colored hair into a braid. She stood and looked at her reflection. She was almost full grown. A piece of hair fell in front of her hazel eyes. She pushed it aside. She wasn't like other elf-maidens. She didn't enjoy sewing, or flirting with the elf men. She didn't bat her eyelashes, or constantly fluff her hair, she didn't mind if she ripped a hole in her gown, she would always mend it herself. She was raised like any other royal maiden, only she was also taught the skills for fighting by her father, and she had the heart of a warrior as well.  
  
Legolas suddenly came into her mind. She remembered him giving her a few lessons in fighting as well. He taught her one trick that he said he would never show anyone else but her. She used the trick almost every time she was against an orc, or goblin. The trick was if an attacker held a knife at your throat, you were to punch him in the stomach, and with their free arm waving about, grab the arm, fling them over your shoulder and make them land on their stomach. With that take your feet and press them firmly on their arms so that they won't budge, then last was to take your bow push their head in between the string and trunk and pull up so that the string cut off their breathing.  
  
She smiled to herself when she remembered Legolas teaching her the trick. He would use Celendir as the attacker.  
  
`Poor Celendir' Delani thought. They both would make her laugh, Legolas always had Celendir pinned, but her brother never thought it was that funny and would end up wrestling Legolas to the ground. Some times Celendir would win, but it was mostly her young tutor that had the last laugh.  
  
Delani came back from her flashback. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. She wore black tunic and leggings, so that she could blend in with the darkness. Her bow and arrows were slung over her shoulder, and her sword stayed ready at her hip. She clasped her black cloak onto her shoulders, she would need it tonight for rain was still falling outside. With that she left her room and walked out into the hallway. Torches lit the hallways. It gave off a warm dim light. She saw that some of the guests were returning from the dinner and were fleeing to their rooms. Obviously they took the news quite seriously. She walked quickly down the hall. Some guests pushed passed her, mumbling things to her like; be careful princess, or you should stay inside tonight it is not safe. She only ignored them.  
  
"Delani! Delani wait!" yelled a male voice. Delani flashed her head around to see who was calling her but did not stop walking. She saw it was Perion. He was running down to her, he had his cloak on and weapons at hand. He caught up to her.  
  
"Well I can see you're not that waiting kind." He huffed.  
  
"I have to get to my post. I suggest you go to west outskirts of the city, I think they need more watchers on that side." She said. She turned the corner, and they ran down steps that led outside. The rain fell upon their heads hard. Lighting was even upon their city. The flashes lit up the sky and city. Delani quickly pulled her hood over her head.  
  
"I think that I'll shall stay with you." Perion said as he pulled the hood of his dark green cloak over his brown head of hair. She looked at him, she placed a hand upon the hilt of her sword.  
  
"They need watchers in the west. Go to them, I shall be fine, Virion will be in the same area as I, if needed he'll protect me." With that she drew her sword and ran to the woods.  
  
The woods were almost pitch black, only when the lightning flashed that Delani knew where she was going. The rain didn't fall so hard upon her head now that she ran below the protection of the trees. She heard the wind howl through the leaves, and the thunder crack. It sounded like the song of darkness. Lightning flashed she saw a figure in the distance running up through the trees. She knew who it was and called out the name of the figure.  
  
"Virion!" she ran over to his direction. Virion stopped running, and turned to face the voice that was calling him. He looked to see the young princess of Neverwinter run to him.  
  
"Nice night eh?" he yelled out, making a little humor. Delani finally caught up to him.  
  
"Which area do you plan to patrol?" She yelled back the thunder was drowning out their voices.  
  
"I am to guess here. Naldur is taking the front, I am going to stand guard here."  
  
"Then I shall watch the back road." She yelled once more.  
  
"Alright, be careful!" He smiled at her, than turned to the nearest tree and climbed it. Delani fled once more through the maze of trees. Lighting being her only eye's, she finally reached the back road. She climbed the tree that looked over the road best. The back road led into the city, but it was rarely used. It was overgrown with ferns and grass.  
  
She nestled on a thick branch, and leaned her back against the trunk. She thought about their journey ahead. She knew that Perion, Naldur, Virion, and Legolas were to accompany her and Celendir on the journey. They were to cross the border or Modor, which sounded like sucide. But it was the only way to get to Lothlorien, without taking a 1 year trip around it. Something cracked in the woods. Delani's ears sharpened, and her eye sight increased to its best level. A dark figure cloaked, was came around the corner. She couldn't tell what it was. She couldn't think of what it could be. An orc? No to slim. A goblin? They hadn't been seen here in over 5 years. Then thought of a Nagzul sent a chill through her spine. There were rumors that lay upon the lands of middle earth saying 3 riders still lived roaming the forests, looking in hopes to find the lidless eye, calling them for duty.  
  
`Could it be?' She thought to herself. She shifted her weight on her feat, preparing to pounce on the mysterious rider. It came closer to her tree. Delani's heavy breath came out as thick clouds of mists. She quietly drew out a dagger that lay inside the fabric of her tunic. She placed her weight now upon her left foot, and left hand. The rider was now right under the tree. A yell was heard in the distance. The rider looked up to the call. It began to draw out it's sword, but before it could Delani jumped onto the rider, knocking them both of the horse.  
  
They both fell to the overgrown road. Delani pinned herself onto of the rider. She took her dagger and pressed it against it's neck.  
  
"You shall see death before you will ever receive the chance to enter Neverwinter!" She whispered harshly into its ear. She tightened her grip on it's cloak, but not tight enough. The rider pushed Delanio off of him, knocking the dagger from her hands. She scrambled off the floor in time to draw her sword out. The rider stood up and drew out his sword.  
  
"Foolish goblin..." he hissed. With that he exposed his sword. The rain poured fiercely upon their heads. He ran to her and held his sword up high above his head. Delani thrashed her sword upwards, claming his as well. He pushed her fiercely against a trunk of a tree.  
  
"A goblin! Dark rider I shall have you head!" She brought her knee up to her breast, took her foot, placed it on his chest and pushed him away from her. He fell backwards but did not lose his balance.  
  
"Dark rider eh? Clever one." He started towards her. He was not a dark rider. He wasn't any dark creature. Who was he then?  
  
"Who are you?" She stood, her sword dropped.  
  
"The one who will stop you from bringing darkness to King Celendir and Princess Delani." He said as he came toward her. He raised his sword ready to sever her head from her shoulders. Delani raised her sword in defense. This was no dark creature, but and elf or human.  
  
"I am Delani!" She yelled. The rider stopped just as he was about to thrust down hard upon her body.  
  
"What?" he snapped. Delani removed her hood. Through the thickness of the rain, the rider saw the head of a young elf maiden. His heart stopped. His sword dropped to his side in the effect of being shocked by this realization.  
  
A strong but graceful hand reached out from under the hood and found it's place upon her now, wet, cheeks. The rider sighed, he had almost killed a person so dear to him. Delani knew not what to think of this. She stood there breathing hard. She was so confused. The warmth of the hand upon her cheeks hastened through her body. She now took her small hand, she took the fabric in between her index finger and middle finger. She pushed the hood of the dark green cloak back. A glimpse of blonde hair had presented itself brightly, even in the darkness. A pair of blue eyes glistened through the driving rain. She knew then who stood before her.  
  
"Legolas?" She whispered. Legolas scarcely hear his name from her lips. He enveloped her in his arms and pressed her face against his chest. Her hands clung to his shoulders. They both fell to their knees. Fear ran through Legoals. They almost killed eachother, he had almost killed her. The same thing ran through Delani's mind, she could not bare the thought of him slashing his sword into her flesh, or perhaps her glaring down upon his dead body. Her body shook, he held her tighter. She finally drew away from him She looked deep into him, she had not seen him for such a long time. It had been almost half a century since she had seen him ride away on his horse. He had tickled her underneath her chin before her mounted his white steed. She looked at every line and curve on his face. She raised her hand and touched his trembling lip.  
  
Legolas did not take his eyes away from her. He remembered leaving a little girl behind, but he never expected to return to such a beauty. She was grown up, the warmth of her hand told him that. A small smile played upon her lips.  
  
"Welcome back." She said. 


	5. A little feeling

The Mourning Cloud left Neverwinter in the night. Delani & Legolas walked back together to the kingdom. The fierce rain had presented itself to a mild drizzle when the reached the stone steps that led inside the fortress. An elf, who stood under a pavilion only a few feet away saw them approaching. He quickly ran down to the Princess and her guest.  
  
"Milady! I am glad to see you well. May I have the pleasure of attending to your guest..." The elf looked twice at Legolas no realizing until now who stood before him. The elf quickly went into a bow.  
  
"Your highness, pardon my for my ignorance I did not recognize you." Legolas raised his hand in understanding.  
  
"May I take your horse my lord?"  
  
"Yes that who do greatly." Legolas handed the elf the reins of his horse. The elf bowed once more to the Prince and Princess and walked off with the horse. The two elves then made their way up the steps.  
  
Their footsteps echoed in the hallway. Legolas walked with his head down, he looked very dreary. Delani glanced at her old friend. It had been so long since she had seen him, it felt awkward having him beside her. She decided to break the silence.  
  
"When did you last rest?" Her voice cracked. Legolas looked at her, then glanced back down.  
  
"Two nights ago. I had to keep up the pace, or I would have missed the beginning of the journey." His voice was low and milky. It sent a sharp chill up the elf maiden's spine. They had reached the end of the hallway, where two guards stood at each side of the tall wooden doors protecting the throne room inside. Both eyes of the guards widened when they saw the Prince. Without hesitation the pressed the doors open, letting the two through. They walked into long narrow room, glasses windows lay as walls, and a silver throne laid at the end.  
  
Celendir and Thranduil stood by an open window that looked out over the west side of the city. Celendir had just mumbled something to Thranduil who seemed to have nodded in agreement.  
  
"Celendir." Dleani spoke tenderly. Her willowy body was hidden in the shadows of the room. Celendir looked up to the voice. He squinted his eyes to see the faces. A smile just like his fathers made its way upon his handsome face. A thrush of happiness swept through Legolas's heart. He walked forward into the moonlight toward the kings.  
  
"My lords, it brings a weight of joy upon my heart to see you, and to hear of you becoming king Celendir." Legolas bowed. Celendir stepped forward and placed both of his hands upon his friend's shoulders.  
  
"A king I may be in the name of tradition, but most of all a friend in the name of my heart. Tis good to see you again," The embraced fiercely, " I feared for you greatly."  
  
"How about letting the father see his son too my boy!" Thranduil suddenly spoke. Celendir let go of Legolas with a chuckle. Legolas went to his father and embraced him as well. Delani's eyes sparkled with tears, she felt a warmth of love seeing them so happy.  
  
Celendir then fixated his eyes on his young sister. He outstretched his arm and pointed his index finger out to her, motioning her to come to him.  
  
"And you beautiful one have had me feared greatly over you as well." She walked out of the dark shadow to her dear brother. She caught his hand with hers.  
  
"I have only done my duty."  
  
"How did you two come to find each other?" Thranduil asked looking back and forth from Legolas to Delani. Legolas and Delani both took turns in telling their little fighting match. Thranduil and Celendir rolled their heads back and laughed hysterically.  
  
"She thought I was a black rider!"  
  
"Well you thought I was a goblin!"  
  
"Ok... peace you two." Celendir laughed, and wiped a tear from his face. The story to him was all to good of a tale. He looked at the two messy elves, their hair all wet and muddy, obviously from their messy fight. "What a sight you both are. Legolas please help yourself to the bathing room, and dear sister will you not follow after?" Delani gave her brother a surprised but stupid look.  
  
"No brother, I think I shall live within the mud upon my skin." She said smartly. Legolas bowed once again and Delani followed with a curtsy, which she felt quite odd doing in such clothes. With that they turned and left the throne room.  
  
Legolas's muscle's clenched when he poured the hot water over his head. He hadn't bathed in days, just the word bath made him excited. The wait was worth it. His nude form slid down deeper into the large bathtub filled with hot steamy water, and he leaned his head back. He sighed and observed the room.  
  
The bathing room was quite soothing. The room was made out of shiny white stone, including the bathtub. Candles were lit everywhere making the lighting beautiful. The smell of lavender filled his nose, he breathed in deep many times. Fragile vases, and bottles filled with soaps and oils were everywhere. White curtains seemed to oblique every corner, draping their white innocence around the room. He took a silver pitcher that lay on the fringes of the bath tub, scooped up more hot water, and poured it over his head. He reached for a soft white cloth, he picked up one of the scented soaps, poured onto the cloth and began to lather himself with the sweet essence of Lilac. He began to hum a song. His voice was creamy as he sang the libretto of his land Mirkwood.  
  
Outside the bathing room, Delani sat on a stone bench that lay against the hallway wall, across from the doors of the room. Her fingers fiddled with the towel and a blue dressing gown that she always brought with her to bathe.  
  
`How long does it take for one to bathe?' She thought to herself. She had been waiting for him to come out for at least and hour. She had noticed that he had seemed a little uneasy returning to Neverwinter after so long. She looked to the floor and went into a trance of memory.  
  
The warm breeze blew across the cheeks of the royal families at the gates of Neverwinter. Ryldor's burgundy cloak blew with the wind, he stood tall, holding his wife's small hand. He compressed her hand slightly, she turned her head to him and smiled. Her brown hair made known down upon the silver shimmering dress that lay on her back. Her eyes gave him comfort. All of his fears subsided for moments, he was only hoping that Thranduil's wife was doing the same.  
  
Thranduil gripped his wife's hand so tightly, his knuckles shown white. His eyes were averted to the dirt road. She could offer no comfort to him or even herself. How could they? She thought. Their son was leaving to the Council Of Elrond, where he would represent his father and the race of elves. They both did not know really where it would lead. But a premonition told them their son was to embark on a long and dangerous journey, and when or if he would ever return, they did not know.  
  
Celendir stood adjacent from them, his fair head looked not down but up. He was proud of Legolas but feared on little for his friend's unknown fate.  
  
He looked behind him for behind the gates and up an earthy path, his friend stood. Legolas's face held no expression. Celendir smiled slightly and nodded, signaling him that it was time to say farewell.  
  
The young Prince of Mirkwood walked briskly down the path. His hands trembled and his heart pounded. He knew that goodbyes would be a hard thing to say on this day. He finally passed the gates, walked around and stood in front of them. He wore his clothing of earthy browns and greens made helped him blend in with the trees that stood behind him. His bow and quiver stood ready along with his knives.  
  
Ryldor was the first to come forward, he took Legolas's hand. His eyes went deep into the prince's thoughts. He knew he would come back to them someday.  
  
"I have no gift to bare you for you need none, but only my blessing." He placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Travel safe. Your are like a son to me." They bowed to eachother, then Tythiel came forward. Legolas bowed down to her, and she planted a petite kiss on his cheek. She smiled sweetly at him. Oh how he would miss these individuals who were like parents to him.  
  
Thranduil went up to his son, with his wife clutching to his hand. Their eyes met each other. In the deepness of his father's eyes, the prince saw tears forming, like little stone pools of sadness.  
  
"Have I taught you right?" He said with a little fear and doubt in his eyes. Legolas was confused but answered him directly, but though he felt he was reassuring a little boy, scarred with his mistakes.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"And I have always been there when you needed me?" His voice trembled this time. This time Thranduil's son looked ad him shocked, confused and merciful.  
  
"Yes father always..." he hesitated he wanted to tell him he was nothing but a good father to him. Why had his father become so doubt full of himself? He had to tell him something. "I love you father. I love you both with all my heart. Please will I not have your blessing?" Thranduil sniffed, and coughed. He seemed to straighten up with relief.  
  
"You have both of our blessings." Legolas's mother let go of her husbands hand. Her son wrapped her in his arms, and she kissed his cheek. Thranduil always thought it was improper to show too much affection in public. But he didn't care not now. Once his wife stepped back from their son, Thranduil stepped forward once more and fiercely took his son in his arms. Legolas's eyes widened with shock, but they settled. He reacted to his father's action of love, he hugged him back, " Come back to us." Thranduil whispered to him.  
  
Legolas stepped back with a small warm smile on his face. He then turned to Celendir who had walked forward and took his hand and shook it. He would miss the times he and Celendir had together.  
  
"Tell me all about it when return." With a free arm they both embraced. "Not to mention all the beautiful maidens." Celendir said with a bit of humor. Legolas laughed.  
  
"I am not sure this is that kind of trip." He looked over his dear friends and family once more. He turned and an elf stood holding his white horse ready. Legolas began to mount when he heard a faint cry of his name. He thrashed around. Up on grassy hill a young girl was standing, clutching a small bouquet of yellow flowers that she had to of picked herself. She wore a small white gown, and part of her acorn colored hair was tied up upon her head. She looked at him with wide eyes that hurt Legolas's heart. How could he have almost forgotten her? The little girl ran down the hill, the wind through her hair. Legolas ran to her. He ran behind the gates grabbing the silver rails as he made his way to her. They both finally met each other.  
  
Green eyes looked up from the dear face. He bent down to meet her level. He observed a little flush in her cheekbones. She glanced down at her yellow flowers. A grin came from her as she thrust her bouquet to him, almost knocking him over. He caught himself by using his hand to balance him self from behind. He then put his weight on his feet again. He put his hand on the small face.  
  
"Thank you." He said gently. She smiled again, but it straightened once more.  
  
"When you will come back? You and father have to help me on my archery." A small voice came from her tiny pink lips. The young prince's heart ached. She did not know of the darkness that covered the lands of Middle Earth, he didn't even know if he would see this young elf's face again.  
  
"I do not know Delani." He lowered his hand and looked depressingly and the flowers that lay in his other hand. The princess whimpered, enough for him to hear. He lifted his head up quickly and enveloped her in his arms. Her face pressed against his chest. A small tear fell from her cheeks." But I will not stray long if I don't need too." He kissed her forehead then went to mount his horse. Legolas led his horse to the road and started off. He turned his head only to see little Delani running after him waving frantically. That wave put a smile on his face all the way to Rivendell, wilted yellow flowers in hand.  
  
Legolas finally opened the doors of the bathing room. His hair was still damp, and he was dressed in gray leggings and a fine sewn silver tunic. His eyebrows lifted to what he saw. Delani lay stretched out on the bench. Legolas chuckled to himself.  
  
`I guess I bathe to long' he thought to himself. He watched her breath in and out. She appeared a peace and he dared not to wake her. With a smile he softly picked her up. She moaned a little and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Legolas carried down to what he hoped to be her chamber. Luckily the door was opened just a tiny bit enough for him to push through. Once again the moon was his only light. He saw her room was flourished with white mourning glories that wove around the sides of her glassless windows. Pastel colors of green and yellow along with cream white were everywhere. Her bed, the chairs, a white table, and white colored curtains were draped everywhere, making the room look like a cloud from heaven. He laid Delani on her bed. He placed a spare blanket that was lying folded up at the edge of her bed, on top of her. He stared at her for a while, then took his leave quietly, with a unknown feeling stirring inside his heart. It felt like a tiny tea candle was lit. 


	6. Argument of Change

The pages created wind floating up to Celendir's face as he flipped them. He was reading and reminding himself, about herbs and flowers that they would probably see on the journey to Galadriel. He thought that if they needed such use for plants or flowers for medicine, that he would know. He sat on a bench under the missed warmth of the sun. He was happy, something he hadn't been in awhile since the death of his father. His friend was back, and although he was king, he was glad the job had not yet quite rested fully on him. Once he would get Galadriel's guidance, he would know the right path to take his kingdom. They would return then from grand wood, back to Neverwinter and then the ceremony of crowing would take place. It would be hard though, for the father of the heir would place the crown upon their head. But instead it would be either Teldor or Thranduil.  
  
The sound of swords clashing together reverberated in his ears. He glanced up from his studying to see Legolas and Delani practice their sword skills on each other. Delani forced her sword down upon Legolas's and pushing him with the force of it. She had him for a moment, but he only pushed back. Delani lost her balance from the push and fell on her back. She let go of her sword, which fell on the soft grass beside her. She gasped for breath, she had the wind knocked out of her. She started to cough. She raised her eyes to the sun, regaining her strength. It was shut out by Legolas's figure, which now stood over her.  
  
"Are you alright? I am sorry about that." He said apologetically. Her face was flushed from the fall. She nodded her head when she started to breath regularly again, and then took his hand. He lifted her up. She quickly turned from him and her brother. She was embarrassed that they saw such a mistake. She fixed her white skirts that were covered in grass and dirt. Her hands were also dirty. She took sudden realization of the creek that flowed next to them. She walked over to the creek and dipped her dirty hands in the cool crisp water. She wiped a piece of her hair that fell in sight of her eyes. She stood up, her knees felt tired but warmed up, ready for another challenge of combat from the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Your angle is off." She heard his voice stating. She whipped around. Legolas stood in a loose white shirt and black leggings and boots. He took the corner of his shirt and dabbed sweat from his brow.  
  
"What?" She sounded confused and rather offended. He raised his eyebrows towards her. He had on hand on his hip and his other hand held his sword. He came across as an observant instructor.  
  
"Your angle on your sword was off. If you balance it you could've handled your sword with more power. I do hope your archery skills aren't as bad." Delani became enraged abruptly at his comment. Doubting her fighting skills indeed, not to mention the guidance from her father. She lifted her chin up and glared at him.  
  
"Are you doubting my fathers teachings?" She snapped angrily, and stepped back to spot in front of him. Legolas felt interrogated and tested by this and he decided to correct her on her rudeness. He did understand that she was only defending her father, but it was no reason to do it in such a un- proper manner.  
  
"I do not question on your father's teachings, he has done well. But I should say I do not appreciate such an outburst like this. Celendir is she always this way?" Celendir only shook his head and grinned.  
  
"No, not always. Although if she is insulted, she shall strike back at once, like a serpent." Legolas turned around to a where a white table stood. He picked up a goblet filled with water and took a sip. The cold water floated down his throat and he felt the coldness until it hit his stomach.  
  
"How will she have any suitors court her if she should retaliate so every time a man comments her." He said as if Delani was not there anymore. Celendir shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"And tell me Prince how do expect to sweep a maid off her feet, if you insult her with your ignorance and state your poor observations to a fellow when she is present? I declare that it isn't proper as well." She raged.  
  
"Your majesties!" The three royals turned to the voice. Across stretches of green earth on a path that led up to a small secret stairway, which then opened to Delani's chamber, there was a young elf maid. She waved to Delani and started down the path to them. It was Pede, Delani's lady-in-waiting but also her friend. She looked quite joyful, running to her with her brown braid swinging back and fourth, the sun lit up her pale skin, and her silver skirts curling around her legs. Delani caught her friend's arms before she fell to the ground with exhaustion. Pede balanced herself just enough to stand and bow before them. She raised her self still breathing heavily. "You majesties, I must take away my lady to prepare her for tonight's festivity  
  
"Well then," Delani turned back around to Legolas who was massaging his forehead in stress. "I shall see you both tonight." She then took Pede's hand, smiled at her. Like a perfect image the two elf maids ran up the hill. Legolas's was irritated at what happened.  
  
"I wouldn't get to up in arms in this. She can be very protective of people she loves and of herself. If you would've been around during her budding you may have become more known to her personality." Celendir closed his book and stood up. Preparing to leave to his chamber to get ready for the coming night as well.  
  
"She does have some spite in her doesn't she?" Legolas stated as he picked up a smooth stone and threw it into crystal creek sinuously flowing around the flourishing gardens, around the yards. "What happened to the youngster I saw running to me down the path, into my arms? I can't believe I have missed all those years" Legolas felt Celendir's hand on his shoulder. The warmth of it spread throughout his body.  
  
"You had every right to miss those years. You were fighting for Middle Earth. Delani admires you for that. As I said I wouldn't worry about it. Now come, you must get ready for this evening."  
  
"Is it an outside festivity?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
In Delani's chamber…  
  
"Can you believe he said that? My sword angle off indeed." Delani sat on her bed, in her underclothes. She was complaining to Pede about her fight with Legolas. Pede was walking in and out of Delani's wardrobe with garments and silky materials gathered in her small arms. She brought out a light sapphire silk dress. She motioned Delani to get up. Delani got up and turned so her back was to Pede. Pede took the dress and slid it up and over the princesse's head. The material molded itself onto the skin of Delani's body. The pattern It corresponded with her curves beautifully.  
  
"I am sure he didn't mean to offend you or your father." She bent down to Delani's ankles and straitened the skirts, "Now I think your hair would be lovely in a half plait, then if you'd like I can inter wine some pearls?"  
  
Delani turned back around to her friend. She sank unto her bed and stared into space. Her heart ached for he father at this moment. He had always seemed to be there to comfort her. There wasn't anything she couldn't tell him. She remembered the nights he would tuck her in and tell her his stories of all his journeys. He would sit by her side until she fell asleep. Ryldor stopped this routine by the time Delani was 2,000, but never before did Delani desire just one more moment like that with her father. Just to feel the warmth of his hand stroke her hair while calling her his "Lirimaer" which meant lovely one.  
  
"I miss him so much…" Delani whispered. Pede bent down upon her knees to level with he face.  
  
"Who dear?" Delani averted her eyes to her friend.  
  
"My father." She replied softly. She felt tears form, her eyes became warm, and her vision became blurred. "I miss him so much."  
  
"Oh princess." Pede cupped the crying maids face in her hand. Delani leaned her head against Pede's shoulder. Her friend did the best she could to comfort the lady, by stroking her hair.  
  
"Come now, you must dry your tears, you must weep no more." She raised Delani's head up. "Sit up straighter so that I may do your hair." Delani shifted her body. Pede sat behind Delani on the bed. Pearls and a brush lay in her hands. Delani closed her eyes as she felt the soft bristles comb through her hair. 


	7. Gala of Feelings

The warm evening wind danced upon the figures of humans, elves, dwarves and an occasional gather of hobbits. Guests and natives of kingdom, sat themselves at small round white clothed tables. Each table had a candle lit in the center, they lay on the terraces, which the view they had was of the grand banquet table for royalty and guests of honor. The elegant curved table was clothed in burgundy, with crystal glasses, silverware, and plates in the form of leaves, red leaves of smoke bush also were beautifully scattered on the cloth. The chairs were of woven silver vines and leaves. The chairs for the royals were similar only more superior and every other silver leaf had a precious ashen stone. Behind every 3 chairs there towered a tall lantern twinkling lightning bugs fluttered behind the thin glass carafe, which lighted the table making it look magical. Behind were the gardens, white, yellow, red roses, lilacs and Murieliae flourished. Mourning glories found their way up the slim white bark of trees. The leafs seemed frosted with mystery in the evening. The mist of the waterfall of Lomyclya rose behind the gardens. It sparkled making the scene of the even enchanting. The stars had bejeweled the heavens, and the guests had all settled in their seats for the time had come to sovereigns.  
  
All grew quiet as Teldor dressed in jade stepped out upon a balcony above all the guests. Everyone shifted in their seats and turned around to look at two stairways, one on each side under where Teldor stood.  
  
"Welcome all! I have the honor and pleasure of standing before the beauty of Neverwinter," Clapping came abroad, "Lothlorien," clapping, "Moria, " more clapping, " and Mirkwood!" There was once more the last round of clapping. " I also have the privilege of introducing sacred beauties of Neverwinter and Mirkwood."  
  
"King Celendir of Mirkwood, and King Thranduil of Mirkwood." A shadow grew on the west stairway, Celendir dressed in his classic burgundy and silver tunic and leggings, to match the colors of the gala, walked proudly down the stairs. His long blonde hair upon his shoulders he looked up slightly to the thin filigree above his head. He then looked to Thranduil who was walking down the east stairway in a dark green tunic and brown leggings. They both finished walking down the final steps and met each other under the balcony. The clasped each other's hands, then walked down a neatly stone path down the terrace. They stopped before the table, and turned around, it was part of this introduction for the Kings of either kingdom to stand next to each other to wait to greet the prince, princess, and queen before seating.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Princess Delani of Neverwinter." In the back of the stairway's in the shadows, a dark blue material teased the stairs on the west, and a black boot on the east foreshadowed beauty. Finally a slim figure of a maiden appeared and ambled to the end, and on the east and handsome figure of a warrior presented. Legolas looked at Delani and he stopped walking in the middle of his stride to look at the beautiful body of her, she was not a child but she was neither full grown. He quickly continued down the stairs to her for fear someone saw his delay. Delani felt a little nervous in greeting him in front of so many guests. She was under reached under the balcony before he did, and she took her time to observe him. Legolas was so strikingly handsome in his black tunic and leggings. She felt her hand quiver as she extended it to the prince. She smiled sweetly as if forgetting the quarrel earlier that afternoon. Legolas took it without the slightest bit of tenseness. His strong hands covered her entire hand. He loved the way that her small hand sent a wave of warmth along his hand. He stepped forward to her and bent down only a little way, for she came up just to his nose, and he tenderly kissed her cheek. Delani's heart leapt at the warm kiss. The word "seduction" came in her head. Legolas took her arm and escorted her down to the two kings, where he received two clasped hands. He watched as the princess had two kisses placed upon her cheeks.  
  
"And Lady Tythiel." Tythiel made her way down the western stairway clothed in white. She smiled sweetly and made her way down to them. She received a kiss from all of them. Tythiel had both her arms inter wined with her son and Thranduil's. Legolas stood and watched them go to their seats. He then felt the warmth of an arm around his. He glanced to see it was Delani. She looked up at him.  
  
"Shall we?" She sighed. Legolas nodded and led her to her seat, which was next to his. He was glad she was next to him. All through the meal he couldn't get his mind off the feelings that were growing inside of him. Ever since he carried her off to her chamber he played with thoughts of her being more than a friend. He wasn't sure of what he felt or if it was the right thing to think about, but it was there and he couldn't ignore it.  
  
  
  
"Let us begin the dancing." Thranduil suddenly leapt out of his chair, while throwing his napkin on his plate. A cluster of elves came into view, and with them, they carried several instruments. They settled themselves in chair set up for them in the corner of the yard. They started to play a fast tune, consisting of steady beats, but fast hums of a flute. The music started, Thranduil offered his hand to Tythiel who accepted graciously. Together they walked to the opening inside the grand U shaped table. Celendir then followed them, he walked over to the far near side of the table and outstretched his hand to a moon pale haired maiden from Lothlorien. A raspberry flush colored her white cheeks as she took his hand.  
  
Legolas sighed and placed his napkin on his plate and slowly pushed back his chair and stood up. He turned to Delani who was smiling at the dancing vision' before her.  
  
"May I have the honor?" He asked in a low voice that made Delani jump. She looked at his hand, then at him, and then back at his hand. She placed her small hand in his palm. It had been so long since she had danced with him. She was only a child when he would lift her up into his arms and together they would make up their own silly dance.  
  
"I must warn you, it has been quite awhile since I have danced formally." She said stating to him as he brought her around the table to the dancing.  
  
"I will help you remember." He raised his right arm above their heads along with hers, " Now step forward, and then back." They did this. Legolas whispered each coming step every time she was close enough to his face. The dance was beautiful. You and your partner were to first hold your right hands together stretched out above your heads, and then take one step forward towards each other with your heads slightly tilted away outwards. Next, was to lower your hands and let go slowly while turning inside to your right, in your own little circle. Then you once more lock your right hands together and with straight arms push forward. Then your partner will place (preferably his hand) on your waist on your right side, and your hand on his right shoulder. You are then to step forward, back and twirl, then repeat all the steps.  
  
"I wanted to apologize," Delani said while dancing. Legolas locked eyes with her. He smiled softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. 'What is with all these kisses?' Delani thought to herself, not that she minded in the least, she felt sparks in her stomach every time she felt his warm lips upon her skin.  
  
"You were only defending the spirit of your father, although I was appalled by your retaliation," 'He's scolding me…' she thought to herself, " I too was not respectful."  
  
  
  
Sweat dampened Celendir's neck as he spun the maid from Lothlorien. Her moon pale hair glistened against her lavender gown. Her storm gray eyes built suspense inside of Celendir, urging him to know more about this siren before him.  
  
"Tell me lady, your name?" He asked her as he pulled her to him from a step.  
  
"My name is Alitee, daughter of Nidrith of Lothlorien. He is the loyal captain along with Haldir, servers of the Lord and Lady of the wood."  
  
"My word child, did you practice that introduction?" He humored. She flushed.  
  
"My mother, made me repeat it 10 times a day," she said in a voice so small but clear. Celendir rolled his head back and laughed. 'My mother never made Delani do such.' " She was always unsure of me. Whether if I was a proper Elvin maid, or a hopeless piece of earth. Oh! I know I shouldn't have said such my king, I sound like a fool." She anywhere but at Celendir, she was so embarrassed. Celendir felt he had acted rudely, laughing at what Alitee said about her mother.  
  
"Lady Alitee, forgive me for laughing. Please take my pardon and my observation, that your mother did quite well and raised a beautiful maid. But do tell me, why were your chosen to be the few to represent your land here?" They talked while continuing the dance. She told him that it was her first time away from Lothlorien. She had no pure profession, her mother and father thought it best for her to represent them, and to give her a chance to see places and experience new wonders, and a hope to find her true being and fate.  
  
The music stopped and the dance ended. Celendir bowed to Alitee, she curtsied. Without any word her raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Her eyes widened in shock, she had only been away from home for a matter of days, she felt a sudden wave of sadness knowing she would leave this heavenly place back to her home. But she would have a tale to tell, she dance with the handsome king and received a kiss on the hand.  
  
"Lady Alitee of Lothlorien, I do pray your visit here has been joyful. I also pray for one more dance before this evening is over."  
  
"It would be an honor my King." She answered and curtsied once more. Celendir led her back over to her seat.  
  
He looked around for Delani and Legolas, he was happy to see that they were together, and it looked as if amends had been made between them. They both bowed to each other, Legolas then offered her his arm, and Delani embraced it. He watched the two walk to their seats and sit down.  
  
"Legolas…" He shifted his weight onto his right hip and leaned over to Delani's soft call. He placed his eyes upon her, she was looking straight into eyes, fearless of his. "What happened when you heard of my fathers death?" Legolas went stiff, a painful chill went down his body.  
  
1 "My lord…" More rain pierced his face, the wind whistled through the dead forest. His boots became damp and cold chilling his skin, from the wet ground. Wet leaves of the forest covered his body from the fall. But he felt nothing, when the specter of a friend situated before him. Every bone in him became stone, as it spoke.  
  
2 "Don't Legolas…you're the one for…"  
  
2.1 "Legolas?" He jumped back from his flashback. Delani had her hand on his shoulder. She became worrisome when his whole body showed, a ghastly white expressions. He was gripping the edges of his chair. He was in such shock, he had thought it was a dream. He thought that it hadn't actually happened. No, no it couldn't have, he thought to himself. Legolas put his hand to his head, Delani didn't remove her hand from him, she moved it from his shoulder to his neck.  
  
"Legolas are you alright?" Legolas quickly took her hand from his neck and kissed it, then let go.  
  
"I am fine princess." He looked anywhere at anything but her. Delani was taken aback buy this behavior of his.  
  
"You never call me princess. What's wrong with you? Did I do something?"  
  
"No, leave it be princess." He waved the topic away from them. He acting weird all of a sudden, and calling her princess was frustrating Delani.  
  
"Will you stop that?" She exclaimed as she was waving her hands out in disturbance. He glared at her and looked to the other guests on the terrace. They looked peaceful, and content with a good meal all in their bellies. Legolas smiled to himself, he remembered his home, it had been awhile since her had returned to it. He had arrived back to the land from the sea where he and Gimli had traveled. For nearly 20 years did he and Gimli sail the sea, but sadly his dear friend did die of illness. With a heavy heart is when Legolas returned to the familiar shades of the forest. He rested himself for about a month at an inn by the shores, there he had his last tastes of the salty sea air before he left. There was where he heard about the death of Ryldor, that is when he made the long journey back, and that is when he saw the specter.  
  
Music still played, and other guests had started to dance others socialized. Thranduil was up and going around the guests talking to them. Celendir was up on the terrace talking to native elves of Neverwinter. Delani was so proud of him, knowing that he was in the place now of her father, a king, a sovereign of Middle Earth. He looked tall, admirable and handsome.  
  
"Delani!" Delani heard a call from inside the crowd. It was familiar, fatherly, parental in it's own way. Delani raised herself to find the voice. Legolas stood up as she rose, she didn't even bother to look at him for the voice sent her blood pumping. Only then did Legolas see her anticipation he pursued after her.  
  
More to come in this chapter! Sorry it took so long! 


	8. Decision of Paths

Delani pressed on through elves, dwarves, and a few hobbits that were dancing, eating, or talking. She walked faster. She heard the voice call her name again. Delani recognized the voice, almost anyone could say who it was the second they heard the voice. She stepped swiftly and lightly, doing her best not to knock into any one. Excitement blossomed inside of her. She knew a reunion was nearing. She saw the familiar garments of Thranduil, his back was to her as she approached. She saw the glint of white robes hiding behind the emerald and dark brown material of Thranduil. She didn't want stand and abide the King Of Mirkwoods proper introduction. She stepped forward next to Thranduil, and there she felt everything disappear but the warm hearted wizard that was facing her.  
  
"Gandalf!" She squealed with delight as she bounded into the folds of white. She felt entirely safe after so many days of not knowing what to do with her self. With everything that was happening outside her kingdom, she felt safe in the arms the wizard. She felt his chest collapse with laughter as she clung to his sleeves tighter.  
  
"Oh dear Lirimaer I fear that if you do not relax your grasp, I shall lose my blessed gift of breathing." She let go of the wizard and stepped back. Gandalf cupped her face in his hands. "Child, it has only been a few months since our last meet, but you always seem to become more and more beautiful." Delani felt herself blush. She looked at Thranduil who was smiling at them both.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now, I greeted your brother on the way in, and my does he look like his father. What a king he will be." Delani looked as him awkwardly.  
  
"Is, what a king he is." Delani corrected him. Gandalf narrowed his eyes down at her. She saw the smirk that brew under his ancient beard, though old he was so young at heart.  
  
"Yes in tradition he is, but not properly until the crowning. Oh come now Delani, relax that puzzled expression of yours." He placed his large hands around her face. His smile widened from ear to ear, with his wrinkles folding around his eyes. "Now where is Legolas? I have not seen the boy for many years." Delani turned her head a little ways out of Gandalf's hands.  
  
"I was deemed to think he was behind me…" Just then a voice was heard behind her.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"My dear boy…" Gandalf's eyes had become a painting of shimmering wonder. Delani felt the embrace of his hands upon her face let go. He took a step forward. Delani stepped back and watched Gandalf enfold the figure of Legolas in his arms. "Oh it has been some time, has it not?" Legolas let go of him.  
  
"Too long. Last time I saw you was when Gimili and I left for the sea." His eyes quickly lost its sparkle at the mention of Gimli. Gandalf let go of him, only to place his hands on the prince's shoulders.  
  
"As I have heard he lost the will to live. And then did you take him to the lands of Valinor. You did well."  
  
Now who is to be with you on this journey?" He said changing the subject to retrieve Legolas from his room of grief. The prince looked up, shaking his head.  
  
"I have heard that Perion, a warrior of Gondor, Naldur and Morion, two native elves of Neverwinter."  
  
"And I presume I need not ask about Delani."  
  
"She was the first to know the plan." Legolas said then looking around for her. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Well fetch someone to find her. And gather the other members and meet me in the seminar room. I shall seek out Celendir once more, do not folly.  
  
In the Seminar Room  
  
Celendir stood by a window and observed the party down below. He yearned to be down there, to dance with Alitee again. But he knew that Gandalf brought them news, only to tell the foul burdens they would face in the wild.  
  
Naldur, Perion, stayed in the shadows of the room. The room was held for meetings, discussions. Whenever Ryldor had a visit from Moria, Lothlorien or Mirkwood, into this room he would lead them. Now Celendir felt odd. He would be now the one to lead others into this room, and discuss matters he did not wish to think about.  
  
The room had a long narrow table, able to seat seven people on each side, and one on either end. The table was made of bold mahogany. Legolas sat at one of the far ends of the table. The surface of it was polished so well, he saw his reflection neat and clear. Impatiently, he drummed his fingers on the wooden top, with his body half slouched in a high backed chair. There he watched Gandalf out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The wizard was leaning his chin on his mighty staff. He too was watching the happy folk below.  
  
"Who did you send again?" Gandalf tilted his head slightly towards Celendir.  
  
"Morion," Celendir replied to him, with out ever straying his eyes from the sight below. "He will bring her up shortly." That very second the princess of Neverwinter walked into the unlit room at her side Morion and another elf guard.  
  
"For goodness sake, may we have a little light?" Delani quickly walked near Legolas's chair. She leaned over him slightly to an unlit candle on the table. She placed her three of her thin fingers over the wick of it.  
  
"Koron en' naur*" She spoke like water. She then picked up the candle, then turned to other naked candlewicks and clothed them with more light. Soon the room was lit.  
  
Celendir retreated from his spot by the window and took his place next to Legolas. Naldur, Perion, and Morion stood their ground until Legolas motioned for them to sit. Delani finished lighting the last candle, then placed the original back where she found it. She then turned to the other elf guard who still stood by the doors.  
  
"Hyl, go down to the dancing! Drink and be merry." She reassured him with such cheerfulness. Hyl hesitated. His handsome face was stern and his blonde head shook.  
  
"I wish to stay and serve my lady." Delani felt all eyes on her. She felt herself flush.  
  
"You may serve me by going to the festivity and enjoying yourself." She pressed. Hyl nodded.  
  
"Yes milady." He bowed, left the room closing the doors behind him.  
  
"I see that our Delani is almost fully grown, and beautiful. But I did not expect admires and lovers to come along with it." She Legolas's sly remark, Delani whipped around. She was just behind the smart mouthed prince's chair. She leaned over his shoulder, and put her mouth next to his elfin ear.  
  
"Who knew you that you would be only one of the many." Her soft voice quickened his blood flow. Legolas felt his hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, The hint of her lips curling up into a smile, so close to his skin made him tighten every movable muscle in his body.  
  
A light chuckle was heard from the others. But the humor was only a temporary trance for Gandalf, he took his seat and sat himself comfortably, preparing himself for what he had to say. He coughed and began.  
  
"What I hear is that your plan is too stay far east of Minas Tirith, then travel along the western border of Mordor, then to north west to Lothlorien. Does this plan still stand?" He looked to Celendir. The young king nodded. "And there is no alternative route that you have considered?"  
  
"This route is the fastest. Celendir cannot be far from our kingdom for so long. Also we wish to be as invisible as possible, if we stop in every decent town we wouldn't reach Lothlorien fast enough. But is there a motive to make us change our minds?" Delani asked the wizard, who was staring down at the table, his thoughts seemed to be deepening.  
  
"All of you know of the awakening revenge of Saruman's army. They have been pressing against the strong cities. Your kingdom could be next." The candle light reflected in his blue eyes. The wizard feared for them, he feared more for Delani. He gazed at her. Her beauty from her mother inherited her complexion, strong features held its place. She was so willing to give her life for her brother and any other. Perhaps too willing. But she would fight hard if need to. The pressure of her avenging her fathers death was strong. Gandalf closed his eyes, shedding they sight of them all away. " Your father gave his sword to Islair when the orcs were rampaging their gates. Islair won that battle, but it came with a cost, many lives were taken that night. More and more of these creatures are leaving the borders of Mordor and spreading their disease of death. If you travel against Mordor you will be but a minor target practice for them!" Gandalf exclaimed. He wanted them to see the danger they faced. They only way he could, was to show them how much he feared for them. "Delani are you willing to risk your brothers life? What if his life isn't spared, or yours? He would've left the kingdom with out an heir to the throne." He stared deep into her. He knew that she would never let her brother die. He knew she would lay her life in a split second before anything could touch him. But he said this only to scare her in guilt, hoping that she would change their route.  
  
"I would give my life to protect my brother. I have fought orcs before, I still posses that skill. " She clenched her teeth. She hated to be doubted. Once more irritated she gripped the handles of the chairs until her knuckles shown white.  
  
  
  
"But can you fight Uruk Hai? Goblins? The poisonous swords of the Nazgul?" Gandalf flashed his eyes open, and his voluminous voice thrilled through the air. He pounded his staff into the floor with much frustration. "Delani I know very well that you would do so, but it is not the time for risks!"  
  
"Gandalf our very lives are about taking risks! We must get Celendir to Lothlorien quickly and unseen, danger or not, we will continue with this road. It is all a risk can't you see Gandalf?" Her voice was pleading to him to understand.  
  
"I see the same fire that was in your father, and it's that very type of fire that cannot be put out." He sighed heavily. Then looked to the others. "Does anyone object to this plan?" Everyone's face was firm and stern in the dim lit room. "So be it. Take this advice and leave before the sun rises." The old wizard left his seat. With a flutter of white robes he disappeared down the hallway. The rest began to leave. Before Delani could leave down the hallway, Celendir stopped her with his hand.  
  
"What?" She asked. He said nothing, just embraced her and then continued down the hallway. Delani stood their confused. She turned her head to see Legolas blowing out the candles. She felt safe around him, and she wished it would continue. She turned on her heel and left. 


End file.
